hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivienne McKee
|birthplace = England, UK |voices = Diana Burnwood |appear = * * * }} Vivienne McKee was the original voice actress of Diana Burnwood in three entries of the series, consisting of , , and . She has been replaced as the voice of Burnwood various times, by various actresses. ''Hitman'' Even though Diana first appeared in , she didn't speak, rather, she communicated via texts. Eventually, in Silent Assassin, Vivienne was cast as the voice actor of Diana, making her character have more personality and from that game onward, as her voice was always heard during the briefing to read it. However, in the making of , Vivienne was replaced by Marsha Thomason. Education Vivienne was born in England and brought up in Britain, France, The USA and Australia. She graduated with a Bachelor of Arts Honours degree (Cand.Mag.)in Drama and French from Bristol University and then graduated as an actor at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School. In between early acting jobs she also qualified as a Blue Badge London Tourist guide. Career Early career Vivienne was very successful in Britain in theatre, television (including such long-running TV series as "Coronation Street" and "Crossroads") and films (including "Slipper and the Rose" with Richard Chamberlain) before marrying a Dane and moving to Copenhagen. She began her Danish career at the Danish Royal Theatre as assistant to the renowned Danish theatre director Sam Besekow. She also worked as an actor, initially playing roles which did not require a perfect Danish accent. The English Theatre of Copenhagen In 1982, together with her husband as administrator, Vivienne established her own theatre company, the English Theatre of Copenhagen - calling it THE LONDON TOAST THEATRE, with the specific aim of providing English-speaking theatre productions to a Danish audience. The theatre company is now today a well-knoown and highly respected part the professional Danish Theatre world. Vivienne directs or acts, (or both!) in all of the English language productions produced by her theatre company. Shows which range from Shakespeare to new modern writers and to light entertainment. The Crazy Christmas Cabaret Vivienne has really made her mark in Denmark with her popular Christmas shows called The Crazy Christmas Cabarets. These shows, with their "Monty Python-style" anarchic humour, have gained a cult-like status in Denmark and southern Sweden and even further afield. Every year Vivienne writes a new plot based on a well-known tale or theme, and she directs and also performs in these comedies every year. She started the cult shows in 1982 in a tiny studio theatre in the heart of Copenhagen and now - more than twenty years later - the shows have become the most popular musical comedies in Denmark at Christmas - with sold-out performances playing to more than 50,000 a year. These spectacular and hilariously funny shows are presented every year in the magnificent Glassalen Theatre (Glass Hall) in Tivoli Gardens as part of the traditional Danish Christmas. The show is advertised as "the only crazy way to enjoy Christmas" and many Danes believe that Christmas is not complete if they have not managed to get a ticket to see The Crazy Christmas Cabaret. Other writing and directing Apart from entertaining the Danish audiences with her own shows in English, Vivienne also writes and directs plays in Danish for Danish theatre companies and for television. She wrote a show based on George Gershwin's life and music - "S'WONDERFUL" and Cole Porter's life and music - "OH BABY IT'S COLE!" which she also directed for television - and which led to a highly successful national tour with an all-star Danish cast . She has written five large-scale musicals (book, dialogue and song lyrics) all of which have been on nationwide tours - one of which is based on a fictitious meeting between H.C. Andersen and Søren Kierkegaard, which was commissioned as part of the Danish Cultural Year in 1996. In 1992 Vivienne, was awarded the Herman Bang Award for her "contribution to Danish Theatre". Most recently Vivienne has written and performed a one-woman show based on the legendary twentieth century war correspondent and third wife of Ernest Hemingway - Martha Gellhorn - entitled "DON'T MENTION HEMINGWAY" which received excellent critical praise and will be touring to International Festivals. Voice-over Vivienne's energy is well-known and therefore she has not simply confined herself to writing and producing for the theatre {C Her voice-over company SPEAKER'S CORNER provides English and American voices for commercials, cartoons and documentaries. She herself provides the voice for, amongst others, Diana, the boss in the HITMAN computer game series, the information voice on ORANGE telephones and for the DSB trains all over Denmark and Sweden. Corporate Entertainment Vivienne has also created a company which can provide entertainment for companies, corporate events and international conferences in the form of Murder Mystery evenings and weekends with her team of comedy impro actors; stand-up comedy shows; tailor-made corporate entertainment and team-building for international events. Stand Up Comedy In the Danish business world, Vivienne's own stand-up comedy solo show "Vivienne Tells All" and her skill as a compere/presenter is popular for gala dinners, product launches, conferences, Christmas parties and other large events. She explains in a humorous way what makes Danes "tick" and thereby helps foreign guests to reach a better understanding of their hosts! Vivienne lives in London and Copenhagen and has a passion for travelling and experiencing different cultures and meeting people from all over the world. As she says: "Life is not a rehearsal - it's a one-off continuous show - so go for it!" External links *Official Website. *Vivienne McKee’s profile on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Hitman: Blood Money Voice Actors Category:Hitman: Contracts Voice Actors Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Voice Actors